


What Not To Wear

by angeleledhwen (kallistei), eledhwen (kallistei)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-23
Updated: 2003-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angeleledhwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/eledhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione learns the perils of appropriation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Not To Wear

The first thing that hit Hermione as the plane door opened was the heat, shocking after the cool dryness of the cabin.

“Welcome to India, Minister Granger.”

She took a deep breath of humid, heavy air, summoned up a smile and thank you. Closing her eyes for a moment in a heartfelt prayer that she wouldn’t make a fool of herself, she lifted the hem of her sari, wishing she’d had time to practice walking beforehand.

As she took her first step, she tripped over the cloth, tumbling into the arms of her very surprised Indian counterpart with a yelp.


End file.
